The Game
by Zencreation
Summary: Complete Oneshot: What happens when Selphie comes up with a new game for the gang to play? General Madness and Mayhem!


They all sat around the Quad after hours, knowing that because Squall was here that they would be left alone. They had gathered for a commemorative party, an event that should have been serious but was turning into a huge food fight, thanks to Squall and Seifer. It had started out serious and Selphie began to wonder where exactly did she lose control of the situation? It must have been the potato salad, Seifer had been picking through his because he hated eggs, and he tossed one over his shoulder to land in Squall's hair, and Squall, not being one for revenge, simply dumped his entire plate onto Seifer's head, and right now they were currently wrestling in the fruit salad.

Irvine and Zell were not helping the situation any, they were busy yelling pointers at the two of them, not that they needed any suggestions.

Selphie looked helplessly over to Quistis who seemed to be having a giggling fit behind her hand, and Rinoa didn't look much better, great, no help there either. She gave up and sat down, and watched the fun, well watched her food get ruined anyway.

It finished abruptly with both of them ending up in the fountain, breathing hard and laughing, she had to admit it was nice to see them getting along for once, well sort of anyway, now they were attempting to drown each other.

Irvine saw the look on Selphie's face and decided that he would be a good boyfriend and put a stop to the shenanigans, even though he really wanted it to continue, at this rate there might actually be clothes ripping action. Now that would be fun to watch, but he went against his nature. "Hey are you guys done makin out or what? Enough of the foreplay already! Unless of course we get to watch, now that would be fun!"

Both Squall and Seifer glared at him, and at the same time flipped him the bird. Seifer scowled and Squall was blushing, but they managed to make it out of the fountain and back to where they had been sitting without touching each other or even looking at each other. 

Irvine laughed, and flipped them the bird back. They were too easy to goad, they did just what he wanted them to do. Oh the power he had. He laughed again at that thought. 

Selphie cleared her throat for everyone's attention, she had planned a special game and she wanted to get started on it.

"Okay, I thought up an interesting game for us to play, because we should really get to know each other."

Irvine coughed behind his hand, "Looks like Squall and Seifer started the game before the rest of us! Why didn't you say it was a sex game sweetie? I would have stopped them sooner so that we could get started!"

Selphie smacked him and sent his hat flying across the Quad, and smiled sweetly as he went to go retrieve it.

"Anyway, as I was saying before Pervy Irvy decided to jump in, the name of the game is called My Secret Life, and what we do is we have to get into a circle and tell something about ourselves that none of the rest of us know. At the end we rate the disclosures and the person with the best score wins. Now I don't think I have to tell you that the better the revelation the better the score will be, so get to thinking about what you want to reveal about yourselves. OH and did I forget to mention that there is a two week, all expenses paid vacation for two, to anywhere you want to go on the line here?"

Everyone grumbled but they had to admit with all the new students and requests for SeeDs the prospect of a two week vacation was well worth a little embarrassment. So they all moved into a circle and sat cross legged.

Seifer looked at everyone and shook his head, "I ain't holdin hands or singin nuthin you can forget about that!"

Selphie sighed, you don't have to Seifer so shut up already! Now we have to draw straws to see who goes first."

She produced a fist full of little bits of string, and shook her head when everyone looked at her, "What? The cafeteria wouldn't lemme have some straws, sue me!"

Everyone laughed and reached for a piece of string, and began comparing them to each others. When it became clear that Irvine had the shortest piece, Seifer grinned evilly and said "Well there's poetic justice for ya, don't reveal anything Irvine cause fate already told us everything about you we needed to know!"

"Shall I stand up Seifer and make ya cry when ya see that I ain't as small as you are in that department?"

Seifer snorted, "Prove it!"

Irvine stood up and started to unbuckle his pants. The girls squealed and the guys laughed.

Selphie stood up too trying to get everyone's attention, "Guys come on that isn't what I meant by revelations, how am I supposed to put a score on ………OH MY GOD!!"

The girls couldn't help but ogle what Irvine had revealed about himself, standing straight and proud was an erection that had to be at least eleven inches long, and two inches wide. He looked down at them and smiled. "Take that Seifer and shove it in your wise ass mouth!"

Selphie's mouth hung open and her eyes were as big as watermelons, she was too shocked to even blush, but after he put it away, she managed a weak smile, feeling kind of faint, "That had to be a ten in…….uhh POINTER , pointer, a ten pointer!"

Irvine sat back down smugly, and looked pointedly at Seifer who only shook his head, "Only you Kinneas would do something so poor in taste."

"You're just jealous!"

Seifer rolled his eyes, and looked at Selphie who was currently walking around for a moment on wobbly legs. When she had regained some composure, she sat back down.

"Who's next," she asked a little afraid of the monster she had created, okay so it wasn't the game it was the monster that Irvine hid in his pants, but she was determined to see this thing through before taking Irvine back to her room and seeing if she could manage something that big.

There was a moment of silence as they compared strings. "I guess that would be me," said Quistis, looking a little nervous, she didn't know if she could top Irvine but she was going to try, she wanted that vacation and she knew who she wanted to take with her.

She thought for a moment and without looking at them, Hyne she couldn't believe she was going to tell them this, especially with Rinoa here, but here went nothing. "I have Squall's name along with Griever tattooed on my thigh, she said quickly, blushing clear to the roots of her long blond locks.

Selphie was starting to enjoy this, and decided to up the ante here. "Well, the revelation rates at least a seven but would go up to a nine if you showed us."

Squall was blushing beet red, and refused to look as Quistis lowered her pants, he looked instead at Rinoa who was smiling at him, but when she glanced at Quistis's leg she let out a small cry of surprise, he didn't want to but he looked and was amazed at what he saw, Griever was expertly done and the coloring was in a word beautiful, it would have actually been pretty tasteful if it weren't for his name tattooed underneath it. 

Quistis was looking away from the others as they examined her tattoo, so she didn't see Seifer reach out and stroke a finger down her thigh, she gasped and blushed even harder, and bent to pull up her pants, as Seifer smirked.

"Wow Quisty that was actually very pretty," Selphie exclaimed, "so if everyone agrees I think I will give her a ten as well."

Everyone nodded and Quistis pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around herself, refusing to look in Squall's direction, Hyne this game had to be the worst idea that Selphie had ever had.

"Okay, who's next?" Selphie said, actually getting excited about this game, it had to be the absolute best idea she had ever come up with, she was loving it! Talk about the things that she had no idea about, she couldn't wait until she found out more!

"Who's next?" She asked bouncing a little. 

"That's me, said Rinoa, taking a deep breath.

Squall wondered what she would reveal about herself, they had spent a lot of time talking and he would think that he already knew all there was to know about her. What could she say that he hadn't already heard?

"I'm not a virgin," she said flatly.

Squall's eyes went wide, "What??"

Seifer yanked his head up and shook it emphatically at Rinoa with his eyes wide and serious, but she ignored him. She had been searching for a way to tell Squall, and this gave her the perfect opportunity to do so.

"I lost my virginity at fifteen to Seifer, that's how we knew that we were more like siblings because it just hadn't seemed right afterwards, we both agreed to leave things the way that it was and never to do it again, which we haven't, Squall I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner, I just didn't know how."

Squall didn't hear her though, he was too busy staring daggers at Seifer who just stared back, when he smirked at him, he lost it, and once again they began fighting, but this time it was the real deal. Squall launched himself at Seifer and they rolled away from the others kicking and punching, the others ignored them as best they could, none of them wishing to get hurt trying to break them apart.

Selphie gulped, Wow that was defiantly a revelation, but I'm afraid that because it started a fight I'm going to have to give it a nine though.

Rinoa nodded in understanding, "That's okay, Selphie, you actually helped me out so I don't mind."

"Next?"

Zell spoke up "That was actually Seifer, but I will go since I was after him. We will just have to wait for his revelation until he and Squall settle this thing." He wasn't sure if he wanted to go on with this thing now, he hated it when those two fought, someone always got hurt, but at least he could understand why they were at it this time, the rest of the time he never had a clue.

He thought for a while as Seifer and Squall screamed things at each other and began picking up things to throw. He only had one good one, and he didn't know how it would be rated.

"Uhh, well, you see, I uhm I have my nipples pierced, and my belly button. Had my tongue done too but my mom threw a fit about the clicking and made me take it out."

Selphie cocked her head to the side, seeing as how the revelations were going, had that one been first it might have rated better, but she wanted to see them anyway, she would probably give him at least an eight for that. "Okay lets see 'em!"

Zell took off his shirt and the shiny rings in his nipples glittered under the fluorescent lights of the Quad, and his belly ring was made of some sort of bluish metal that complimented his skin tone.

"Those are really nice Zell, I had no idea that you were into piercings, guess I should have expected that since you tattooed your face, I will give you an nine because you showed us, and because we had no idea that you were a masochist.

Seifer and Squall had finally started talking in low tones that the others could hear but not make out the words, after a few moments they both came back and sat down, Seifer sported a black eye and a split lip, Squall had barely a scratch which was unusual.

Selphie didn't want to ask them to reveal anything just yet, to give them some more time to cool down, so she went next.

"Uhm okay, my turn then. Lets see, my life is pretty much an open book, I don't really have any deep dark secrets that need airing, well okay, there is one but it rates about a two on the shock-o-meter. I once had a lesbian affair with my best friend, we kinda kept it up until I had to leave for Balamb Garden, which was why I was so worried about Trabia when it got attacked, I loved her and didn't want to tell you guys my real reason for being in such a hurry. I will let you guys rate that one, but like I said it isn't much."

Everyone was staring at her including Squall and Seifer, she nervously picked at the hem of her skirt. Irvine just smiled and put his arms around her, laying her back against the floor and began kissing the hell out of her. When he finally sat her back up she was flushed and breathing hard. He looked at the others, "I think that rates about a nine love, but that is just my opinion," he said while the others nodded their agreement. Selphie shrugged trying to get her composure back. "Thanks," was all she could manage because she was currently thinking about what her Galbadian Cowboy was hiding in his pants. She cleared her throat after a moment and looked at the only two left, "Uhh Squall you wanna go next?"

"No but I guess I don't have a choice. A revelation about myself, hmm, how about I tell you guys that I mousse my hair?" Everyone just shook their heads, "Uhh okay, how about that I shave my legs?" 

Everyone of them fell over laughing, except Squall, who looked a little sheepish, and then began blushing out right when Seifer yelled "Prove it Puberty Boy, you don't even shave your face, how can we know that you shave your legs! Drop 'em boy lets have a look see!"

Squall rolled his eyes, there was no way that he was going to drop his pants, not in front of these hyena's and besides that he wasn't wearing any underwear, you can't when you wear leather because it chaffs which is why he shaved his legs to begin with, the leather tended to pull hair and that was uncomfortable. Okay what he really didn't want to reveal was that he shaved everything, including his groin. Hyne why couldn't they just take his word for it? They hadn't asked Rinoa to prove she wasn't virgin anymore.

Everyone was waiting for him to say or do something, he glanced around anxiously. "I am not dropping my pants, no way! Irvine might not have a problem with exhibitionism but I do!"

"Well then why not just take one person into a room that will testify that you do indeed shave your legs then? How about Rinoa?" Selphie was only trying to be helpful but the cold look she got from Squall made her shut her mouth with a snap.

To everyone's surprise Seifer grabbed Squall by the wrist and pulled him up, "This is something that I wanna see! Be back in a minute."

Squall struggled, kicking and trying to get Seifer's death grip off of his wrist, but Seifer just bent over and scooped him up over his shoulder, headed toward a utility closet in the Quad.

"Maybe we should help him? He didn't look too happy, and frankly I can't blame him. If I had Seifer breathing down my neck I would want some help," Zell pleaded his case but the rest of them just sat, leaving him to just bounce and shadow box, it was all he could do, he certainly wasn't going after Seifer by himself.

After an hour or so of waiting in silence, Rinoa began to worry, it was awful quiet in there she hoped that they hadn't killed each other over something so silly.

Suddenly the door came open and Seifer stalked out with a satisfied look on his face, Squall followed blushing for all he was worth as he buckled and adjusted his belts so that they hung right. He didn't say anything when he sat down, he just stared at the floor in front of him.

Selphie looked at Seifer expectantly, she could tell by the smirk on his face that he had indeed found out what he wanted to know, and she was dying to find out whether or not it was true.

"Squall deserves a ten for that one, he does shave, but he didn't tell you guys that he is bare everywhere, not a single hair to be found anywhere, and I know cause I looked." He laughed loudly. 

Squall just sat there, and when Rinoa tried to put her hand in his he pushed it away. She didn't understand what was going on, maybe he was just pissed off right now and she decided to give him a little space which was always a good idea when he got this way.

Selphie looked at Seifer, she didn't know why but she got the feeling that he hadn't been at all gentle with his discovery. "It's your turn Seifer, anytime your ready."

Seifer smirked keeping his eyes glued to Squall, "Well lets see, you guys know so little about me that anything I say would be shocking to you. So I might as well get the really big one out of the way, Squall and I are lovers, and have been since I came back to Garden."

Everyone's mouth dropped open, even Squall's, he didn't believe he would do it, just went to show him that Seifer could still surprise him. Nobody said anything and after a minute or two of tense silence, Rinoa quietly got up from her place next to Squall and quickly exited the Quad. Squall watched her go, he hadn't wanted to hurt her, and he could kill Seifer for being so cold and calloused about it. 

Selphie looked at everyone, knowing that eventually they would be better off with the knowledge that they had of each other, it was just really hard right now. She nodded her head, there was only one thing left to do, "Seifer gets a score of five hundred thousand on a scale of one to ten. You win, Seifer, no doubt about that. Congratulations!"

The End

(author whining, well I don't really know where this little fic came from but I had an idea that just sort of got away from me. Hope you liked it, (BOOYAKA!!) All Praise will be given HUGGLES!!!! All Flames will be given the FINGER!!!

Zen


End file.
